


Hearts Will Be Glowing (When Loved Ones Are Near)

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [78]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles, Pining Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: "Hi there! Sterek prompt ahed. It's a bit detailed cause' I got the idea from a movie scene I loved. So Derek, Stiles and Scott are going to some kind of music academy in NYC. Stiles and Scott come together from Beacon Hills, while Derek is from NY. When holiday break comes,Scott and stiles plan to go together back to hometown for the break, but stiles somehow misses the flight and Scott flies alone. Having no place to stay and no money to buy another ticket, Derek suggest stiles to stay with him"</p><p>
  <i>The apartment Stiles shares with Scott looks sad and empty when Stiles opens the door and flicks on the lights. They hadn’t decorated, they wouldn’t be here for the holidays anyway. Stiles drops his suitcase and makes a beeline for the piano. For the next couple hours he plays whatever pops into his head. A lot of them are pieces he learned when he just started, simplified versions of Beethoven and Liszt, but after a while he moves on to Christmas songs. A knock on his door pulls him out of a depressing rendition of Jingle Bells.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Will Be Glowing (When Loved Ones Are Near)

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Stiles can’t believe it. Of all the days for the subway to completely go tits up, it’s today. He’s not even half-way to the airport, has no money for a taxi, and there’s only a half-hour left till his flight. He could try to walk, but the New York streets are busy enough during a normal day, right before the holidays it’s like trying to push through the crows to get to the stage at a One Direction concert.

He doesn’t respond to the first panicky texts Scott sends, asking Stiles where the hell he is. Finally, with only fifteen minutes till departure he texts Scott back to let him know he won’t make it. Fuck, he’d been really looking forward to this. He misses his dad, and Scott’s mom, and even the rest of their crappy little town. He’d wanted to stop by Mrs. Lavinia, his former piano teacher, and tell her how this year at Julliard has gone so far, it’s become a holiday tradition. He wouldn’t even be here if not for her.

Stiles watches the minutes go by dejectedly. He’s still in the subway station sitting on his suitcase, letting grumpy business people glare at him as they have to walk around him to find other means of transport. At the moment of the plane’s departure, he pockets his phone and starts making his way to the apartment he shares with Scott.

The place looks sad and empty when Stiles opens the door and flicks on the lights. They hadn’t decorated, they wouldn’t be here for the holidays anyway. Stiles drops his suitcase and makes a beeline for the piano. It’s a little crappy, but it works for practice. At least he won’t constantly need to reserve one of the piano’s at the school. Sometimes he’s a little jealous of the fact that Scott can just take his guitar with him everywhere he goes.

For the next couple hours Stiles plays whatever pops into his head. A lot of them are pieces he learned when he just started, simplified versions of Beethoven and Liszt, but after a while he moves on to Christmas songs. Partly because he likes them, but also because he’s a little bit of a masochist. He should be half-way to Beacon Hills by now, where he and Scott would play duets while his dad and Melissa prepare dinner.

A knock on his door pulls him out of a depressing rendition of Jingle Bells. When he opens the door he’s surprised to find Derek Hale on the other side. Derek was in a music theory class with him and Scott last year, and they’ve been friends ever since. When the apartment next to the one where Derek and his sister live became vacant, Derek had made a deal with the building manager so that Scott and Stiles could move out of their dorm and into the apartment. Most of the time it’s like all four of them live together.

‘Hey, what’s up?’ Stiles asks.

‘I heard you playing and is everything okay? I thought you guys went home for Christmas?’ Derek asks, his eyebrows contracted in worry.

‘I had to turn in a paper at the last moment, so set out for the airport a little later than Scott and then, of course, the subway decided that it would stop working. I missed my flight and don’t have money for a last-minute ticket,’ Stiles explains.

‘Laura’s girlfriend surprised her with a Christmas getaway, so if you want you can stay with me, then you won’t have to spend Christmas alone. And we could Skype with Scott, and everybody else in Beacon Hills on Christmas morning. If you want.’

‘I…’ Stiles swallows. He feels relief filling his chest. He’d dreaded having to spend the holidays on his own. ‘That would be great. Thanks, man.’

The smile Derek gives him is so sweet and happy, it makes Stiles’ heart skip a beat. He almost takes back his acceptance of the invitation. That was part of the reason he hadn’t called Derek, or knocked on his door, when he missed his flight. Stiles doesn’t think he can bear Derek smiling, wearing Christmas hats and sweaters, and possibly even be an adorable and happy drunk from eggnog with added alcohol. His crush is bad enough without those things.

He doesn’t take it back. He grabs his suitcase where he’d dropped it on the floor and follows Derek to his apartment. Contrary to Scott and Stiles’, the Hale siblings have gone crazy with the decorations, to the point where Stiles doesn’t think there’s any glitter left in whole of New York City. And because Derek’s birthday falls on Christmas Day, the decorations are a weird mix of both Christmas and birthday decorations.

‘Wow,’ Stiles breathes as he takes in all the colours and lights.

‘This is mostly Laura’s fault,’ Derek shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant, but Stiles can see the blush on his ears and under his scruff. ‘She likes going all-out.’

‘I can see that,’ Stiles chuckles. ‘So, where do I sleep?’

Derek directs him to Laura’s room, which is the same room Stiles has in his own apartment. It’s weird being in a room that looks so much like his, but doesn’t at the same time. He sits down on the bed and listens to Derek walking around the apartment for a minute. Things will be fine. He’ll keep his crush under control, like he has for the past year, and at least he’s not spending Christmas alone.

‘I made pie. You want some?’ Derek asks, sticking his head around the door for a moment.

‘Sure.’

See, there is even pie. Things aren’t so bad.

~

Everything is horrible and the universe hates him. Stiles has told Scott as much in his texts. He even has a list of evidence that the universe has it out for him:

  1. Derek likes to walk around in sweatpants and fluffy Christmas socks;
  2. Derek gets really excited about Christmas recipes and he gets these cute crinkles by his eyes when he gets them to come out right;
  3. Derek’s sleepy face in the morning is the cutest thing ever, it could stop wars;
  4. Derek’s sleep mussed hair looks so soft Stiles almost touched it;
  5. Derek likes to walk around in nothing but a towel after he’s taken a shower;
  6. when Derek was walking around in said towel Stiles discovered that Derek has abs that were made to be licked;
  7. Derek lazes around in sweatpants and sweaters with thumb holes;
  8. said sweater with thumb holes was the softest looking thing ever and Stiles wanted to rub his cheeks all over it.



And Stiles almost has rubbed his cheek on that sweater, several times. Being with Derek these past couple of days has been amazing. Stiles is relaxed and happy, all his walls and defences are down, so he can’t be blamed for the small lapses where he cuddled a little too close or stared a little too long at Derek. Of course he misses his dad, but he doesn’t feel like he’s really _missing_ anything. He’s not even that upset about having to wait for his presents until Scott comes back after New Year’s, since they’re all in Beacon Hills.

‘So what do you want to watch?’ Stiles calls to Derek, who’s grabbing something from his bedroom. It’s Christmas Eve and despite the fact that they’ve watched a Christmas movie every single day since he’s been here, Derek refuses to watch any other kind of movie tonight. ‘We could watch _Batman Returns_.’

‘That’s not a Christmas movie, Stiles!’

‘But it has a Christmas tree, and there’s snow, and lights, and-’

‘Not. A. Christmas movie,’ Derek says as he steps out of his bedroom.

‘This is so unfair,’ Stiles sighs, slumping further down the couch. Flushing when he realizes he said that out loud. Derek is standing in the door opening, look both adorable and delectable in one of the ugliest Christmas sweaters Stiles has ever seen, with reindeer, Santas, presents, snowballs, and who knows what else embroidered all over it.

‘How about _Love Actually_?’ Derek opts, walking past him to the kitchen. He comes back a minute later carrying a tray that has cookies and two mugs of hot coco with marshmallows on it. All home-made, of course.

Stiles takes a cookie and it’s like little angels are dancing on his tongue. He frowns and stuffs the rest of the cookie in his mouth while grabbing another one. ‘My life is so unfair.’

‘Hey, if you really don’t want to watch another Christmas movie it’s okay,’ Derek says. ‘We can watch _Batman Returns_.’

‘No. No, it’s fine. You’re right, Batman isn’t very Christmassy,’ Stiles quickly says. He doesn’t really have any objections against _Love Actually_ , aside from the fact that it’s another romantic comedy that he’s watching with his uber-crush, while eating his uber-crush’ delicious homemade cookies and his uber-crush is looking adorable in a Christmas sweater.

‘I got one for you, too,’ Derek says, handing Stiles a package.

Stiles blushes when he realizes he’s been staring at Derek’s sweater, and his chest. ‘Thanks.’

He rips off the paper, and he expects a sweater identical to Derek’s to tumble out, but what he gets is Darth Vader with a fake beard and a Christmas hat. He quickly pulls off his hoodie so he can wear the sweater. It’s ugly, yes, but it’s also funny and Derek gave it to him. He’ll probably wear it a lot.

‘Dude, this is awesome!’

‘You’re welcome,’ Derek grins. ‘Are you sure you’re okay with _Love Actually_?’

‘Yep. Gimme the love, big guy.’ With a little pride Stiles sees Derek’s ears going red.

It doesn’t take too long for Stiles to realize that _Love Actually_ was the absolute worst thing they could’ve chosen, because he keeps wondering how things between him and Derek will play out. He hopes something like the one with Hugh Grant, it’s a little awkward, but it has a happy ending. He can totally see himself barging in as Derek has dinner with his family and jumping into Derek’s arms whenever they’ve been apart for more than an hour. It’ll probably play out the way it does for the guy from The Walking Dead and Keira Knightley, with Derek marrying some amazing person and Stiles pining because he’s too much of a chicken to do anything.

It’s not until they watch a tiny Thomas Brodie-Sangster running past airport security that Stiles realizes that he’s curled up against Derek, Derek’s arm wrapped around him, holding him close. How did he end up here? And how is he going to get himself out of this? Should he get himself out of this? Derek is the one with the arm around him, so he probably doesn’t mind, right? Or, is he just being nice? Or is he cold and doesn’t want to get a blanket? Does he-

‘I was thinking of doing that,’ Derek interrupts Stiles’ train of thoughts.

‘What?’ Stiles focuses on the screen again. Tiny Thomas is getting his kiss from the girl.

‘Going after you. I… I’d told myself that I would tell you this year and Laura texted me the morning you were supposed to leave that if I didn’t tell you then, I would have to wait at least two weeks. But then there was all this trouble with the subway and I knew I wouldn’t be making it in ti-’

‘Wait, what?’ Stiles detaches himself from Derek and leans back so he can look Derek in the eye. His heart is pattering in his chest, small, quick beats that don’t do much to keep the blood flowing at the proper speed. He’s feeling a little light-headed, because it sounds like Derek is giving him a declaration of his love.

Derek removes his arm from around him, Stiles barely resists grabbing it and putting it back where it belongs.

‘I really like you. I have for a while.’ Derek looks down at his hands, fumbling with the cuffs of his sleeves. The blush that started in his ears has moved down to his cheeks. He peeks up at Stiles, a hopeful look in his eyes. ‘So-’

‘Yes! Whatever you’re asking, yes,’ Stiles grins.

Derek’s head snaps up, a happy grin that matches Stiles’ on his face. He reaches out for Stiles’ hand, but Stiles has other plans. Grabbing Derek’s collar, Stiles pulls him close. They almost topple off the couch, but Derek saves them by pushing Stiles down into the cushions. He slides between Stiles’ legs and pins him with his hips.

Stiles’ face flushes bright red. ‘Okay, this wasn’t entirely what I had in mind, but I can work with it. This is going the be a merry Christmas indeed.’

Derek’s chuckle is cut short when Stiles presses their lips together.

~

Christmas morning, Stiles is pressed against Derek’s side as he watches everyone unwrap their presents over Skype. He pretends to be upset about not having any presents to unwrap, but then Derek leans in and whispers that Stiles can unwrap him later and Stiles jaw drops, flushing bright red. He hides his face in Derek’s shoulder until the worst of his blush has faded. Derek, the asshole, only laughs at his plight.

When they turn back to the screen, Melissa is triumphantly telling his dad and Scott they owe her twenty bucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
